Pe
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Adrian Pucey tiene esa mirada. La que te promete que te va a hacer pasar el mejor rato de tu miserable vida, la que te jura que se va a esforzar. Me pregunto si es verdad, si alguien tan guapo se molesta en hacer disfrutar a otros más allá de alegrarles la vista. Me pregunto por qué sería verdad.
1. Parkinson

_A los que deciden, para bien o para mal._

 _Si_ «Harry Potter» _me perteneciera, habría mucho sexo._

* * *

 **«PE»**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **«Pe» de** **«** **Parkinson** **»**

* * *

 _«You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys, you don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys._

 _I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free, to live my life the way I want..._

 _To say and do whatever I please»._

You don't own me, Lesley Gore

 **3 de noviembre de 1993**

Acabo de subir al baño de la habitación corriendo, en cuanto han acabado las clases de la tarde. Llevo un rato con un dolor de estómago de tres pares de narices y pensaba que —¡por fin!— me había bajado la regla. No os voy a engañar, el tema me tiene preocupada: con casi catorce años es raro que aún no la haya tenido. Además, Daphne me ha dicho que a ella empezaron a salirle las tetas en cuanto empezó a bajarle y, por Merlín, me muero de ganas de usar los sujetadores que tengo para algo más que ocupar espacio en el segundo cajón de la mesilla o hacer el tonto delante del espejo rellenándolos con calcetines.

Es una falsa alarma, sin embargo. Lo que prometía ser el primer paso para dejar de parecer una tabla rasa ha resultado ser diarrea. ¡Fantástico! No tenía suficiente con estar a la gresca con Blaise, no. Además meo por el culo.

Me he enfadado con este imbécil por lo que sucedió hace tres noches, en la fiesta que organizamos en la sala común por Halloween.

Había empezado genial. Mejor que genial. Draco vino a hablar conmigo en cuanto me vio y estuvimos así un montón de tiempo, delante de toda aquella gente. La conversación fue tontísima, lo reconozco, agarrándonos a las copas de una bebida que sabía a rayos como si al fondo fuéramos a encontrar escudos contra la vergüenza. No sabía si él también, pero yo me subía por las paredes. Sonaba música que no escuchaba y se cruzaban personas que no reconocía. En ese momento solo existía Draco. Draco, conmigo. Draco, acercándose con pasos torpes y mencionando el color de mi vestido. El anillo que por fin llevaba en el dedo.

Y lo que parecía que iba a convertirse en mi primer beso acabo resultando un desastre por culpa del idiota de Blaise. Bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio oliendo un poco a vómito y se acercó a nosotros para ofrecerle a Draco una poción que acabó con él peleándose con un Harry Potter que obviamente no estaba allí. Blaise se partió de risa y yo me sentí miserable, lo típico.

También estoy un poco enfadada con Draco. No sé qué tenía la maldita poción que le dio el otro, pero ya podría haberse obsesionado conmigo, ¿no? Blaise me dijo —entre carcajada y carcajada— que tenía que asumir de una vez que era gay y que estaba obsesionado con el Gryffindor ese. A veces no sé si disfruta humillando a la gente, en serio. Llevo dos años y pico siendo su compañera y sigo sin pillarle el punto.

Otras veces me da por pensar que Draco se avergüenza de mí o algo por el estilo. Y no lo entiendo porque creo que le gusto. No es por ser creída, es la verdad. Lo siento mirarme cuando cree que no me doy cuenta. Lo veo buscando mi aprobación o mi risa tras cada comentario tonto que hace. O cuando se sienta muy deprisa a mi lado en un banco, como si temiera que alguien le quitara el sitio. O la pierna que no aparta cuando su rodilla se choca con la mía. O el modo en el que a veces dice mi nombre.

Pero en otras ocasiones parece que finge. Se obliga a no mirarme o se pone en la boca el nombre de otras chicas. Se aparta, como si yo quemara.

Se abre la puerta del baño y me quedo estática. No me apetece que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy cagando —y menos del nivel al que lo estoy haciendo—, así que recojo los pies para que no se vean por la ranura que hay bajo la puerta de mi cubículo y me quedo completamente en silencio.

—Te lo digo de verdad, Tracey, Adrian Pucey te estaba mirando durante el desayuno. Lo vi claramente. —Es la voz de Millicent Bulstrode, la mejor amiga de Tracey Davis.

—¿Tú crees? —Me sorprende notar una especie de timidez en su voz. Creía que solo podía ser odiosa, siempre tratando de demostrar lo autosuficiente que es—. No sé, Millie. No quiero acabar como Pansy, ¿vale? Es patético.

Se escucha el sonido de las duchas abriéndose y agudizo el oído.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Comportándose de manera ridícula con Draco Malfoy cuando está claro que no la tocaría ni con un palo. Ni aunque fuera la última mujer en la Tierra. ¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta? Qué triste. Está claro que ni siquiera la ve como a una chica. Bueno, tampoco es que parezca una.

—Yo lo que no sé es lo que le ve ella a él. Malfoy es un idiota. Pero, sí, alguien debería decirle que la está tomando el pelo.

—Exacto. Tendría que hacerlo Daphne, pero está demasiado ocupada siendo una completa zorra. Quizá ni siquiera sea su amiga en serio, yo qué sé. Pansy es insoportable. —Una mampara cerrándose y la voz mucho más ahogada—. Pásame el champú de Berenice, anda. Me encanta cómo me deja el pelo.

Tengo las manos sobre la boca y me obligo a no emitir ningún sonido. Miro hacia arriba porque Daphne dice que así evitas llorar. Es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido y me da igual lo que diga el resto al respecto. Además de que Tracey y Millicent se equivocan: me ha dicho mil veces que Draco no me conviene, que es un niñato.

Pero… ¿por qué no me da lo mismo lo que han dicho sobre él?

Igual es porque yo también lo pongo en duda. O igual es por la vergüenza que me da que me vean de esa forma, que se burlen de mí a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué me llama patética? Solo me gusta un chico, solo me esfuerzo por conseguirlo. A Tracey parece gustarle Adrian Pucey y no hace nada al respecto, ¿no es eso mucho más triste?

 _«Pero Adrian no se gira cuando ella se da cuenta de que la mira»_ , me digo a mí misma, muy en el fondo pero a gritos, _«no se esmera para que todo el mundo piense que no le gusta, si es que lo hace»_.

 _«No es Draco»._

Al final rompo a llorar. El truco de Daphne es una mierda. Sigo con las manos sobre la boca, pero esta vez para contener los sollozos.

Soy imbécil.

Soy imbécil.

Soy imbécil…

* * *

 **7 de diciembre de 1995**

Es increíble cómo funciona la memoria. La cantidad de cosas importantes que tratamos de no olvidar y a pesar de todo olvidamos y los pocos detalles que deseamos borrar y a pesar de todo se nos graban a fuego en las retinas.

Han pasado muchísimas cosas en dos años. Muchísimas decepciones. He colocado en el pasado al chico que creía que iba a estar en mi futuro y he empezado a salir con otro solo para fastidiar al primero, lo que no dice mucho de mi capacidad para transformar a Draco Malfoy en un pretérito. Me esfuerzo, de todos modos. Cada mañana un poco más. Ya no me cuesta tanto como los primeros días, ya no lloro casi nunca. No me da vergüenza haber llorado, creo que es lo normal. Si no lloras cuando la persona de la que estás enamorada te humilla a propósito delante de todos tus compañeros y conocidos, estás muy muerto por dentro. O eres Daphne, que está a un nivel superior. Esas semanas de llantos y gritos contra la almohada deseé más que nunca ser como ella. Ya no físicamente, como de costumbre, sino por dentro: tener esa frialdad para convertir en anécdotas insulsas los mayores desprecios. Es mi ídola. Nunca se lo digo, pero sé que lo sabe.

En estos dos años, besé a Draco y después me besó él. Estuvimos a punto de acostarnos y acabé haciéndole una mamada como una imbécil. Como una imbécil porque no tenía ni idea de hacerlo y porque no es algo que me apeteciera especialmente. Si no había condones ¿por qué no nos magreamos y ya está? ¿Por qué no me comió el coño él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo, siempre yo? Porque era idiota y porque estaba enamorada. Y sigo enamorada, pero ya no soy idiota. Ya me importo.

Me ha costado importarme casi más que tratar de mandar al pasado a Draco. He necesitado de toda mi cabezonería para colocarme cada día delante del espejo y decirme que valgo tanto o más que el resto. Que cuento. Que voy delante.

A veces, cuando me da el bajón, me pregunto por qué si tanto cuento no le hago caso a lo que siento y vuelvo a intentarlo con Draco. Después recuerdo que eso solo me haría sentir inferior, pequeña y avergonzada y sigo para adelante con esta relación ridícula que tengo con Blaise Zabini.

Blaise está bien. Joder, está muy bien. Es guapísimo, divertido y muy inteligente. Me trata genial, me presta atención y a veces me mira como me gustaría que me hubiera mirado Draco. Pero Blaise no es Draco y Draco no es Blaise, lo cual es una mierda pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Cuando no estoy esforzándome por colocar a ese rubio egocéntrico en el pasado o ponerme a mí primero y gritarme que importo, le dedico algo de tiempo a intentar enamorarme de Blaise. Me gusta un poco, creo, pero todavía hacen falta tres vidas para que me haga sentir como me siento con el otro. Y no tengo tres vidas, pero quizá Daphne tenga razón y estas cosas salgan solas. De repente.

Estaría bien.

En estos dos años, de hecho hace muy poco, también he averiguado una cosa. Es algo muy tonto en comparación a lo anterior, algo que no debería incumbirme pero aún así, y volviendo a eso de los detalles que no nos gustaría guardar y guardamos, importa. Tracey Davis está enamorada de Adrian Pucey.

Tracey ya no tiene catorce años y estoy segura de que ni siquiera recuerda esa conversación que tuvo con Millicent en las duchas sobre mí. Para Tracey aquello no significó nada y tampoco creo que quisiera humillarme a propósito, aunque no estoy segura. A veces es una completa gilipollas.

Sea como fuere, yo sí que recuerdo sus palabras, para mí sí que significaron algo. Y, tal y como me repito cada día: yo importo y voy primero. Cuento. Lo que significa, hablando pronto y mal, que me suda el coño que para el resto del mundo aquella conversación entre dos amigas sea una tontería. Me hirió y me sigue hiriendo a veces, cuando tengo un mal día y pienso en ella.

Gracias a Merlín, he encontrado el modo de que deje de hacerlo. De colocarme a mí primero de una vez por todas. No soy una persona particularmente vengativa, pero sí rencorosa. Pero si la venganza —y esto es algo que me enseñó Theodore— va a hacerme sentir mejor: bienvenida sea.

Esta tarde hay partido de quidditch de Slytherin y sé que la mayoría de la gente estará en el campo animando a su equipo o pasando el rato ajenos al juego, comiendo pasteles de calabaza y regalices. También sé que hay alguien que no estará allí. Subo por las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios de los chicos, pasando de largo el de los de quinto, mis amigos. Dos tramos más y me detengo frente a la puerta de madera. Colgando de ella, en el centro, hay un siete de latón. Llamo con tres golpes.

Me abre en calzoncillos, con una camiseta blanca muy desgastada puesta. Desde que dejó de ser cazador, Adrian Pucey no ha ido a un solo partido. Terence Higgs, con el que parece estar siempre que no está enrollándose con alguna chica, sí que va. Por suerte.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y me sonríe de medio lado. Me recuerda un poco a Theodore, pero mucho mejor. Daphne opina igual. Más alto, menos esquelético y mucho más guapo. Los ojos azules son menos oscuros pero tiene el pelo igual de negro y revuelto, por la cara, aunque a él le hace parecer sexy y no un psicópata desquiciado. Y luego está el lunar. Lo tiene en el labio inferior y debe de haberlo mordisqueado la mitad del castillo pero no por ello deja de resultar hipnotizante.

Es el chico más guapo que he visto en persona, lo juro. Y lo sabe, ya lo creo que sí. Tiene esa actitud de perdonavidas que suele tener la gente atractiva. Como Daphne, como Blaise a veces. Sonríen cuando alguien los mira, conscientes de que se los imaginan desnudos o algo por el estilo, y hacen por darle cuerda a esa imagen con gestos o un tono de voz muy concreto. Debe de ser fantástico que todo el mundo quiera follarte, por mucho que Daphne se queje. La gente en lugar de avergonzarse porque les gustes lo grita y te exhibe como si fueras un trofeo. A decir verdad, no quiero que nadie me exhiba, pero sí que entiendan que es normal sentirse atraídos por mí. Aceptable.

He visto a Adrian Pucey enrollarse con muchísimas chicas. Blaise dice que es un cerdo, que ha hecho cosas que a él jamás se le habrían ocurrido, incluso mencionó una orgía que no sé si me creo. Lo que sí que me creo es la cara de satisfacción de esas chicas con las que se ha magreado, las sonrisas de después, los bisbiseos con sus amigas. Yo no me sentí especialmente bien después de enrollarme con Draco. Quise hacerlo, claro, y me alegré cuando pasó, pero no… me sentí tan satisfecha como esas chicas. Como si hubieran hecho algo por ellas que nadie había hecho hasta entonces. Con Draco no fue así, de hecho él no hizo nada y tuve que hacerlo todo yo. Para variar.

Adrian tiene esa mirada. La que te promete que te va a hacer pasar el mejor rato de tu miserable vida, la que te jura que se va a esforzar. Me pregunto si es verdad, si alguien tan guapo se molesta en hacerle disfrutar a otros más allá de alegrarles la vista. Me pregunto por qué sería verdad.

Tiene las piernas larguísimas y parezco una muñeca de trapo a su lado, pero me gusta. Sin querer, me lo imagino agachándose para besarme y la imagen, tan tonta, tan poco sexual, me hace hervir la cara.

Sonríe más entonces, inclina un poco la cabeza para mirarme a través del flequillo y dice:

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

No he hablado todavía de su voz. No le basta con ser la persona más guapa del maldito castillo, encima tiene que tener esa voz. Como un ronroneo, pero masculino. Ronco y suave. No sé si eso tiene sentido.

—No soy una niña —le contesto, cruzándome de brazos—. Soy Pansy Parkinson, de quinto.

—Sé que eres Pansy Parkinson, de quinto. Y sé también que eres una niña. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Por los Fundadores… ¡Esa manera de decirlo! Me cabrea y ruboriza a partes iguales. ¿Cuántas veces habrá empleado ese tono, esa misma frase? ¿A cuántas chicas habrá desnudado con nada más que esa pose? No me gustan los chicos así, por mucho que me gusten. O sea, son atractivos, me ponen, pero los odio. Como si no les importara nada además de ellos. A nivel emocional, quiero decir. Con respecto a una pareja. Sé que Adrian es muy amigo de Terence y desde fuera parece que se quieren. Ese Adrian es genial, riéndose con la boca bien abierta, despatarrado en un sofá y mirando a su compañero sin que le importe nada más. Pero el Adrian de las chicas es harina de otro costal. Es un momento, una anécdota, unas sábanas sudadas que se echan a lavar al día siguiente. Tiene fecha de caducidad, quieras o no. Quizá por eso Tracey nunca haya intentado nada con él —o eso es lo que me han dicho—, quizá por eso le duela como me duele a mí el comportamiento de Draco.

Por eso voy a hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

Le pongo una mano en el pecho para empujarlo un poco, entro en su habitación y cierro la puerta a mi espalda.

Pensé que sería con Draco. Todas mis primeras veces, ya sabes a qué me refiero. El beso, la relación, el sexo y lo que viene después. El futuro. Creía que esas cosas eran importantes, que tenían que ser especiales para guardarlas en la memoria con cariño y sacarlas a relucir delante de una chimenea o alguna tontería similar. Y no. Un primer beso, aunque sea con la persona de la que estás enamorado, puede ser una mierda. Creo que Theodore lo sabía esa noche, en el baño de casa de Daphne, cuando me lancé a la boca de Draco y murmuró un _«Jaque mate, Parkinson»_ antes de irse. Es el chico más siniestro y cínico que conozco, pero hay que reconocer que a veces tiene razón. Y si un beso, aunque sea el primero, puede ser un desastre, imagina el sexo. No conozco ninguna chica que me haya dicho que le ha ido bien la primera vez, como mucho alguna que no se arrepentía porque lo hizo con la persona que quería y que la experiencia fue aceptable.

Cuando era más pequeña, me imaginé muchas veces acostándome con Draco. En mi cabeza estábamos saliendo juntos, me decía que me quería y todo iba bien. Despacio, con caricias y mucha conversación al final. Después crecí y me di cuenta de que Draco jamás me daría eso. Theodore también me lo advirtió en aquella fiesta en el Callejón Knockturn: _«una noche en la que no haya ninguna otra, en la que esté lo suficientemente borracho como para tener una excusa al día siguiente, te llevará a su habitación y te la meterá»_. Fue espantoso cómo lo planteó, pero visto lo que pasó después del Baile de Navidad tampoco me parece descabellado.

Pero, al final, no voy a perder la virginidad con él. No se lo merece. No porque la virginidad de una chica sea un premio, algo que regalarle con un lazo de raso a una persona especial. No, no se lo merece porque no quiero que cuando me venga a la mente esta otra primera vez esté él. Porque es algo mío y de nadie más. Mío y de un chico sin importancia que, además, me va a ayudar a vengarme de una humillación tonta que me sigue molestando.

Me gusta haber decidido acostarme con cualquiera —bueno, _cualquiera_ —, quitándole todo el peso que creí que tenía al acto. La primera vez que le di una colleja a alguien no monté una fiesta, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo con esto? Es un instante entre cientos de miles y escojo quitarle hierro al asunto.

Adrian apoya un brazo en la pared, por encima de mi cabeza, se inclina un poco hacia mí y sin dejar de sonreír pregunta:

—¿Y bien?

—He venido para acostarme contigo —le suelto. Dar vueltas no me ha gustado nunca. La de tonterías que podrían evitarse si la gente fuera clara de primeras.

Esconde la cara contra el pecho y suelta una carcajada, como si no se lo esperara. ¿Qué suponía que había ido a hacer allí, charlar sobre el tiempo?

—Es la primera vez que me entran de esta manera —reconoce cuando deja de reírse.

Así que era eso.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo hacen las otras chicas? ¿Te mandan una petición formal por lechuza o…?

—Me miran desde lejos, esperando a que vaya —se encoge de hombros—. O voy yo antes de eso.

—Pues no pienso estar mirándote desde aquí esperando a que tus grandes dotes de adivinación te dejen claras mis intenciones.

—No hace falta, tus intenciones están más que claras.

Ahora sí, se agacha. Pero bien. Encorva la espalda y acerca un montón su cara a la mía, dejando el maldito lunar a un mordisco de distancia.

—¿Por qué? —murmura.

Huele como a tabaco, pero raro. Más dulce. También huele a que está recién levantado, lo que encaja con la cama deshecha que tengo a mi izquierda. Pero bien podría oler a mierda, que seguiría quitándole el aire a cualquiera que lo tuviera tan cerca.

—Porque me apetece —le respondo en el mismo tono.

Hace un gesto de incredulidad, se aparta de mí y señala con la mano la cama deshecha. Me siento en ella, con el culo pegado al borde, esperando que no buscara que me tumbara directamente. Me viene a la mente de nuevo lo que dice Blaise de él y de repente me pongo nerviosa. No quiero hacer el ridículo otra vez, no quiero más escenas como la de Draco en la sala común contándole a todo el mundo lo de la mamada. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, jamás he escuchado a Adrian Pucey alardear de algún ligue. Que lo comente con Terence me da lo mismo, es su mejor amigo y lo entiendo, pero…

—¿Vas a decírselo a alguien? —le pregunto.

Está de espaldas a mí, rebuscando en la mesilla de uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Se gira, con un condón en la mano, y arquea una ceja mientras se lo engancha en la goma del calzoncillo.

—¿Por quién me tomas, niña?

—Pansy —vuelvo a corregir, enfadada.

—Niña. —No sé si es el tono que ha empleado o la sonrisa, pero decido que me da igual cómo me llame—. No hablo de las chicas con las que estoy con nadie.

—¿Ni con Terence Higgs? —pongo en duda.

—No, a menos que me haya visto con ellas y me pregunte. Pero los detalles son míos.

No de la persona con la que se acuesta, no de los dos. Suyos, como un secreto o un tesoro. Me convence.

—De todos modos no tienes de qué preocuparte, Terence no me preguntaría jamás por ti. —Se acuclilla en frente de mí, coloca las manos sobre mis rodillas y me persigue los ojos, que acabo de bajar. Me suena mal ese _«jamás»_ , como si no fuera alguien a tener en cuenta—. A nadie se le ocurriría que precisamente tú vinieras a decirme a mí que quieres follar. Pero no voy a ser yo el que se queje. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy intentando averiguar si lo que dices es ofensivo o no. ¿Precisamente yo?

Se ríe otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo se ríe tanto este tío?

—La chica de Zabini y de Malfoy —explica con naturalidad—. Quince años, virgen. No eres precisamente el tipo de tía que busca algo conmigo, niña.

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con furia.

—No soy ni de Zabini ni de Malfoy, ¿sabes? Y tengo casi dieciséis años, me parece de lo más normal acostarse con alguien. Además, ¿por qué presupones que soy virgen?

—¿No lo eres?

Ocultarlo a estas alturas es contraproducente. Además de que no me parece algo de lo que avergonzarse.

—Pues sí.

—Lo sabía. A algunas se os nota en la cara, en la forma de mirar a la gente que os gusta. Con expectativas pero no de índole sexual. Como si imaginarais cómo sería follar sin imaginar de verdad lo bueno. —Se muerde un poco el labio y me vuelvo a obsesionar con el lunar de las narices—. ¿Por qué no le has pedido esto a Zabini?

—Porque no me ha dado la gana.

No pienso explicarle lo del comportamiento de las otras chicas después de estar con él, que bastante creído se lo tiene ya. Aunque seguramente lo sepa.

Empieza a hacer formas sobre mis rodillas con las manos que tenía apoyadas, subiendo y bajando.

—Es un honor, entonces —dice agachando la cabeza para besarme el muslo.

—¿Porque no me he acostado con nadie todavía? —Me siento muy orgullosa de que no me tiemble la voz. Orgullosa y sorprendida, porque Merlín bendito.

Me mira desde abajo, me abre un poco las piernas para acercarse más y suelta:

—Y porque eres tú.

Estoy un poco nerviosa, no lo voy a negar. No tanto por el dolor como por no saber dónde poner las manos y cosas así. Pero sin que haya pasado nada todavía empiezo a entender a esas chicas cuando decían sentirse especiales.

También estoy cachonda. Adrian no ha hecho nada y ya me está entrando calor. Bueno, nada, me está besando la pierna, primero por arriba, después en la cara interna del muslo, con las manos apoyadas todavía en las rodillas haciendo un poco de fuerza.

Cuando tiene la cabeza medio escondida bajo la falda y su boca se acerca peligrosamente a mis bragas, se separa. Se incorpora, dejándome despatarrada y con la respiración atragantándoseme en la boca, y se quita la camiseta con una mano.

Me sorprende que ninguna de las personas que lo ha visto sin camiseta haya organizado una recogida de firmas para prohibirle ir vestido por los pasillos. Una parte minúscula de mí siente envidia de este tipo de gente que está buena de serie, que parece adulta o apunta a ello mientras que yo podría pasar por una niña de doce años sin despeinarme. Otra parte de mí, mucho más grande, está chillando. Me esfuerzo un montón por tratar de poner una cara neutra pero algún gesto se me ha debido de escapar porque la sonrisa de Adrian se acentúa.

Se muerde el labio y el puto lunar. No sé qué hacer con mi vida hasta que extiende la mano invitándome a que me levante. Lo hago, sin tener muy claro si voy a llegar hasta él o me derretiré por el camino. Él tampoco debe de confiar en mis rodillas, porque avanza hasta donde estoy plantada como una idiota y se me pega. Solo con los calzoncillos, creo que es importante recordarlo. Unos calzoncillos que, cuando me pone una mano en la parte baja de la cintura y me empuja con el cuerpo hasta la pared, empiezan a dejar muy claro qué guardan.

Me deja arrinconada y se agacha hasta respirarme en la boca. Y el lunar y la sonrisa y sus ojos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le acerco un poco más enredando mi pierna en la suya. Por Merlín bendito, que me bese ya. Pero no, parece que le gusta hacerse de rogar. Me acaricia las piernas, subiéndome un poco la falda, y como acto reflejo me encorvo hacia él. Intento besarlo yo, pero el cabrón se aparta y vuelve a acercarse después. Me está volviendo loca.

—Por favor… —le pido.

Debe de ser lo que necesitaba, porque me agarra con fuerza de las piernas para auparme, las engancha a su cintura y me empotra contra la pared de un golpe seco. No sé si me quita el aire el guantazo en la espalda o su boca entreabierta encima de la mía. No cierra los ojos, como si estuviera grabándose este instante. No los cierra tampoco cuando al final me besa.

Y por los Fundadores, qué beso. Es suave, como pegajoso, pero con diferencia la cosa más erótica que he hecho en mi vida. Y he tenido un pene en la boca. Me deja todo el tiempo con ganas de más, aunque sea incapaz de imaginar cómo podría ser mejor.

Mejora, inexplicablemente. Con la lengua y con esas manos que me bajan un poco las bragas para agarrarme el culo. Ojalá tuviera más manos este chico. No sé por qué estoy pensando esto, probablemente sea porque Adrian me está fundiendo el cerebro.

Deja de besarme, apoya la frente en la mía y mira hacia mi corbata. La desabrocha con una sola mano y se pone con los botones. Lo hace rápido pero con tranquilidad, se le nota la práctica y a mí espero que no se me note lo ansiosa que me está poniendo.

Coge una de mis manos, que tengo apoyadas sobre sus hombros y la pone encima de sus calzoncillos. No me da tiempo a ponerme nerviosa por no saber qué hacer porque me aparta un poco la camisa, dejando un hombro al aire, y me besa el cuello. Y yo le toco por inercia, más centrada en su boca, en el tirante del sujetador que baja, que en la posibilidad de estar haciendo el ridículo.

Me engancha con fuerza de las piernas y me sube un poco más para besarme el pecho. De esa guisa me conduce hacia su cama y me tumba con cuidado. Sigue centrado en las tetas, con una mano apoyada en la cama para sujetarse y la otra bajando por la cintura. Y bajando. Y levantado la falda. Y acariciándome la cara interna del muslo otra vez, muy cerca de las bragas. Me muerdo los carrillos y miro para el techo, esforzándome un montón por no gritar. Que se dé prisa, que me arranque la ropa interior, que… Uf.

En realidad agradezco que se lo esté tomando con calma porque sé que cuando salga de esta habitación no volveré a entrar y ahora mismo me apetece que este momento dure tres meses. Por lo menos.

Al final me toca por encima de las bragas. Muy suave. Traza círculos con la yema del dedo gordo y suelto un ruidito. A estas alturas me importa una mierda si es o no lo que tengo que hacer, si parece ridículo. Si no sé. Maldito —y bendito— Adrian Pucey y su capacidad para noquearme.

Me besa el cuello, muy cerca de la oreja, y vuelve a coger mi mano para colocársela encima de la polla, todavía con los calzoncillos de por medio.

—No sé si… —murmuro, un poco ida.

—Tranquila.

Me guía la mano, enseñándome lo que quiere. Es fácil, menos mal. No estoy para concentrarme con ese dedo suyo rozando y apretando.

Antes de apartarme un poco las bragas vuelve a mirarme a los ojos. Sin besarme, respirando mis ganas. Durante un segundo pienso que se va a estropear, que me va a meter los dedos —algo que nunca me ha gustado— y se me va a cortar el rollo. Lo hacen muchos chicos y no entiendo. La clave está fuera, joder.

 _«Por favor, por favor, Pucey, confío en ti, no la cag… ¡Oh, por Merlín!»_.

¿Con cuántas chicas habrá tenido que estar para saber exactamente cómo hacer esto? Le daría las gracias a todas y cada una de ellas.

Se toma su tiempo y yo ya no sé qué estoy haciendo con la mano, pero la muevo más deprisa según quiero que él actúe conmigo y lo pilla al vuelo. Y aprieto y él también. Y arqueo la espalda, con ganas, y me gruñe al oído. Un poco más rápido, más fuerte.

Me aparta la mano de la polla para colocarla en la espalda mientras él sigue. Le engancho la piel con las uñas. Ojalá no le esté haciendo daño pero, en serio, necesito algo a lo que agarrarme. Algo que…

Y un poco más deprisa.

Aprieto el estómago, la mandíbula, los puños. Lo noto pero intento retenerlo. No quiero que acabe. Nunca.

Termina con un gemido raro ahogado en mi garganta, como un quejido, y un montón de contracciones. Cierro las piernas, rozándolas entre sí. ¡¿Por qué a mí no se me da tan bien?! Lo haría todas las putas noches.

Estoy boqueando un poco, mirando sin ver para todas partes. Agarrando su espalda, la sábana arrugada. Me está quitando las bragas y cuando me da un beso en la ingle me deshago. Creo que no puedo más. No ha pasado nada y ya no puedo más. Cuando me acaricia de pasada con la lengua, fría en comparación, decido que si me muero así tampoco me voy a quejar.

Desabrocha la falda, que me saca por las piernas también. Me incorpora un poco para besarme mientras me quita la camisa y el sujetador. Coloca un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me empuja para moverme en la cama y colocarme más arriba, sobre la almohada.

Entonces me mira, con una mano acariciándome por debajo del pecho y susurra:

—¿Quieres seguir?

—Sí.

Si me hubiera preguntado si quiero ponerme un pollo en la cabeza y bailar la conga en el Gran Comedor le habría respondido lo mismo. Quiero.

Se coloca el condón entre los dientes mientras se baja los calzoncillos y los aparta de una patada. Se lo pone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si fuera algo fácil y no el engorro del que siempre habla Daphne. Yo me quedo tumbada porque es lo normal, creo. Al menos para la primera vez. Todas las chicas que conozco lo han hecho así.

Adrian me tira de los brazos para sentarme frente a él y me quedo descolocada. Se apoya contra el cabecero de su cama, con las piernas estiradas y me atrae hacia él.

—No sé si… —empiezo a decir, nerviosa de nuevo.

¿Y si no sé moverme? ¿Y si chillo? ¿Y si me quedo atascada? ¿Y si…?

Me acaricia las piernas, la cintura, y me besa antes de decirme con la voz un poco ronca:

—Es mejor así, hazme caso. —Me coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja y me dice al oído—. Así llevas tú el ritmo. Si te duele, paras. Si estás bien y quieres, sigues.

Un par de besos en el cuello a través de una sonrisa y me ha convencido. De todos modos, seguro que se ha topado antes con alguien sin experiencia y sabe qué hacer.

Me coloco y él se encarga de apuntar adonde corresponde ayudándose con una mano.

Ay.

Es incómodo, la verdad. Ni por asomo tan bueno como lo de antes. Pero me alegra mucho que haya pasado lo otro porque sigo igual o más mojada que el lago del colegio y eso ayuda una barbaridad.

Noto bastante presión pero puedo empujar un poco. Adrian me besa despacio, como diciéndome que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. En el último empujón noto un pinchazo y me quedo estática.

—¿Estás bien? —me dice dentro de la boca.

Emito un sonido raro que espero que entienda que es una afirmación y después de unos segundos vuelvo a moverme. Es un poco más fácil ahora pero el dolor del pinchazo sigue ahí. Intermitente. Como un latigazo.

Perder la virginidad es una mierda. No sé quién la inventó, pero me gustaría darle una colleja. Claro que, puestos a pasar por el bache, me alegra que haya sido con Adrian Pucey. Se está esforzando, lo noto. Me toca, me besa, me mira y me ayuda a centrarme en lo agradable que es eso y no en el dolor, que empieza a desvanecerse.

Aunque se desvanezca no consigo que me guste. Entra más fácil, pero no noto nada. Hasta que empieza a acariciarme el clítoris y ya… en fin. Vuelvo a conseguir actuar por inercia, sin pensar demasiado. No es bueno, pero está mucho mejor. Es sexy.

Esta vez no me corro. Es lo normal, o eso creo. Tampoco esperaba hacerlo cuando atravesé esta puerta y por suerte lo he conseguido hace un rato cuando me ha masturbado. Adrian sí que se corre y me parece que consigo notar el momento. Ya no porque se haya puesto rígido y haya soltado un gemido, sino dentro. Como unas contracciones. Me pasó igual con Draco y la mamada, aunque esa vez no cupo asomo de duda porque el imbécil no se apartó cuando habíamos quedado en que lo haría.

Me quedo quieta, todavía encima de él, y lo veo respirar muy fuerte. Tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro, una mano sobre una de mis piernas y la otra en el culo. El sudor le pega el pelo a la nuca y me fijo en unas marcas rojas que seguro que le he hecho yo antes, en la parte alta de la espalda.

Se aparta y se apoya contra el cabecero, con los ojos cerrados.

No sé qué hacer. Me separo con cuidado porque el condón parece más flojo y me quedo delante de él, un poco cortada.

Abre los ojos de nuevo, los clava en los míos y sonríe. Sin mediar palabra, se estira un poco para coger la sábana que está arrugada a un lado, da una palmadita en el hueco que hay a su derecha en la cama para que me tumbe y cuando lo hago nos tapa.

Lo miro y le rezo a Salazar porque este sea uno de esos momentos que la memoria decide grabar a fuego en las retinas. Un Adrian Pucey después del orgasmo es algo digno de recordar frente a una chimenea y donde sea. Parece hasta un poco vulnerable, con la respiración todavía agitada y las mejillas rojas. Mirándome así.

—Eh, niña —susurra.

Y ahora qué.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Ayer, de locura, se me ocurrió que podía molar contar esta escena perdida de Mortífago y... aquí estoy. Últimamente escribo un montón, ni me reconozco ni me represento, pero me encanto.

Creo que se entiende bien fuera del contexto de la historia principal, aunque no haga hincapié en determinadas cosas. De todos modos dudo fuerte que cualquiera ajeno a "Mortífago" le vaya a interesar leer algo sobre este par, así que no me preocupa demasiado.

Le queda un capítulo, bastante más corto, desde el punto de vista de Adrian. Es guay salir de la primera persona de Theodore (que es un tío muy enrevesado y oscuro) y tratar de meterse en la cabeza de Pansy. Me gusta Pansy, es sencilla y tajante, sin florituras. Fluye, por decirlo de alguna forma. Con Adrian no he empezado y no sé si irá igual de bien, ya me quejaré. O no. qué coño, seguramente sí porque adoro quejarme.

He intentado también que se note el salto temporal de las dos escenas, que se vea que en esos dos años Pansy ha madurado un poco. No sé si lo he conseguido, pero ahí os dejo caer que era mi intención.

Qué más... Vale, la chicha. Después de haber narrado chopocientas escenas sexuales en las que o algo iba mal o todo era too much dark, me ha flipado contar algo normal. Bueno, normal, que hablamos de Pucey Dios del Sexo. Me refiero a dos personas que se ponen cachondas y a una narradora que lo explica con simplicidad. Las metáforas para Theodore. Además de que ha salido todo lo bien que puede salir una primera vez (ojalá la mía así, OJALÁ) y para mí es una novedad. Me mola. El tema del _metesaca_ no podía ir tan rodado como el previo por motivos obvios. Estoy con Pansy y esa amenaza de colleja al inventor del himen. Me hubiera gustado verla a ella algo más feminista, pero todavía no era momento situándose la escena donde se sitúa. De todos modos muy de acuerdo con lo de quitarle hierro a la virginidad, que es una soplapollez como una catedral.

Y ya me voy. Posiblemente encontréis dedazos y demases, que aunque he releído he escrito esto demasiado del tirón.

Un beso (a Adrian) y un abrazo (a vosotros).


	2. Pucey

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **«Pe» de** **«Pucey** **»**

* * *

 _«I used to like liquor to get me inspired but you look so beautiful, my new supplier._

 _I used to like smoking to stop all the thinking but I found a different buzz._

 _The world is a curse it'll kill if you let it, I know they got pills that can help you forget it._

 _I'll take a hit of whatever you got,_

 _maybe two, maybe three»._

High enough, K. Flay

 **Antes**

Terence Higgs dice que se enamoró una vez. Fue el curso pasado, de una chica dos años menor, Sally-Anne Perks. A Sally-Anne no le pega el nombre que le ha tocado, lo odia, así que obliga a la gente a llamarla «S». Y Terence la llamaba así, al menos al principio. A todas horas y cuando la niña ni siquiera estaba delante. Recuerdo que esos meses me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo colocado para tratar de evitar todas las gilipolleces que soltaba mi mejor amigo. Que si eran iguales, que si estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que si el sexo era mejor porque se querían.

Sesenta y cinco días después, Terence se emborrachó tanto en una fiesta que acabó comiéndole las tetas a una de las Carrow, no recuerdo a cuál. Al día siguiente, con la boca sabiéndole a pezón todavía, decidió que Sally-Anne Perks —ya no «S»— no era tan extraordinaria después de todo.

Lucian Bole tuvo novia durante su cuarto y gran parte de su quinto curso. Una Hufflepuff pelirroja llena de pecas que nos ponía a todos cachondos. La quería, o eso decía, pero aquello no quitaba que le comiera el coño a una Slytherin de séptimo de vez en cuando. La Hufflepuff lo acabó dejando, Lucian lloró un día y al siguiente organizamos una orgía en la habitación. No volvió a llorar.

Graham Montague siempre ha estado con una chica. Sigue con ella. Es mayor que nosotros, nunca ha venido a Hogwarts y Flint jura que en realidad es su prima segunda. La de Graham, no la suya. Nunca he visto a Montague montárselo con nadie, pero lo he visto mirar a tías como si se las estuviera aprendiendo de memoria para pajearse con la imagen en la ducha más tarde. Dice que le va bien, incluso cuando recibe esas cartas de ella en las que le escribe que es un crío imbécil y él las tira a la chimenea entre insulto e insulto.

Y no solo son ellos. Daphne Greengrass, que vino a hacerme una paja cuando salía con Miles Bletchley. Theodore Nott, que se enrolla con ella y con la mojigata de Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini, al que el otro día vi con la polla en la mano de Lance Harper cuando se supone que está colgado por Pansy Parkinson.

No sé por qué no lo pillan de una puta vez, por qué se empeñan en alargarlo. Que, eh, entiendo eso de que te interese la personalidad de alguien y que además te lo quieras follar. A mí me interesan algunas tías y me quiero follar a bastantes más. Pero es una chispa que dura un rato, dos como máximo, y después se apaga. Ya está. No es eterno y desde luego no es exclusivo.

Es la misma idea que cuando te colocas. Tienes el porro en la mano y, joder, sientes que lo necesitas. Que te va a proporcionar el mejor viaje de tu vida. Te lo enciendes con unas ganas de la hostia y, joder, qué momento. Vuelas, por encima de todo y de todos. Eres tú y esa sensación que querrías que fuera infinita. Pero no es infinita, y menos mal. Si no fuera algo momentáneo, no sería tan cojonudo. Sería, simplemente. Y si te metieras siempre lo mismo perdería la gracia porque te acabarías sabiendo el viaje de memoria. Con las tías es igual, las ves de lejos y, hostias, cómo te gustaría estar con ellas. Cómo necesitas estarlo. Cuando estás de suerte y lo consigues, se te abre el cielo. No hablo de correrse, sino de la sensación previa a la confirmación del ligue, cuando estás hablando con ellas, mirándolas, cuando no sabes qué va a pasar pero sí qué quieres que pase. Una sonrisa, un roce. Esos nervios, esas ganas.

No puedes tener eso si estás solo con una persona, es imposible. Si sales con alguien, en la mayoría de los casos sabes que vais a morrearos y después a follar. No hay duda. No hay nada más que sexo memorizado.

Lazarus Urquhart siempre me dice que acabaré sentando la cabeza. Que un día me enamoraré de alguien y no querré estar con nadie más.

Yo siempre le contesto que estoy muy bien sin esa necesidad que tienen ellos de estar con alguien. De hablar y pensar en plural.

De follar en singular.

* * *

 **7 de diciembre de 1995**

Cuando se me relaja la respiración saco un porro de la pitillera de mi mesilla y lo enciendo con la varita. Miro a la niña de reojo y casi me atraganto con el humo por la risa. Creo que me está juzgando, pasando los ojos del cigarro a mi cara con el ceño muy fruncido debajo de un flequillo hecho una puta mierda.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrezco.

Solo busco picarla, que chille o algo así, como siempre está haciendo en la sala común.

—¿Qué es?

—No tengo ni idea. Estos son de la cosecha de Terence.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, la cría lo coge con dos dedos y se lo pone entre los labios. Tose, obviamente, y yo me descojono.

—Qué asco —sentencia con cara de acelga, devolviéndomelo—. No sé cómo puedes fumar esto siempre.

Sonrío.

—Es como el sexo: al final te acaba gustando. —La referencia la incomoda, puedo notarlo. Se mira las manos mientras juguetea con la sábana—. Y hablando de sexo, ¿qué te ha parecido?

—Pues… Lo de antes del sexo bien. Muy bien.

—Eso también es sexo, niña. —Me giro hacia ella, apoyándome en una mano.

—Bueno, vale. Pues eso bien. La otra parte… —Se rasca el brazo, dándole vueltas a las palabras—. En realidad ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no bueno del todo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí. No envidio a las tías cuando follan por primera vez. Todo eso del dolor… Menuda putada.

Me mira sorprendida.

—La verdad es que sí. Tampoco me ha dolido muchísimo, he escuchado historias horribles y, comparado con eso, solo ha sido… no sé, como un pinchazo. Pero tampoco me ha gustado.

—Te acabará gustando.

Me da un tortazo en el brazo, con la cara roja.

—¡No lo digas con esa voz! —reprende—. Eres un cerdo.

Me río por lo bajo y le doy otra calada al porro.

—Va en serio. Si no fuera así, ninguna tía querría que se la metieran.

Se mordisquea los labios, pensativa. Justo cuando parece que va a decirme algo se escuchan pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el picaporte empieza a girar. Veo su cara de espanto, lo bloqueada que se ha quedado, y me incorporo deprisa para coger el edredón y echárselo por encima.

Cuando Terence entra en la habitación, la niña está tapada por completo.

—Tío, te has perdido a Lucian llevándose un puñetazo en la cara de Altheda Vaiser. Ya sabes, la chica de Kevin. Resulta que a la salida del partido le ha tocado el culo y… —Terence se para en seco, observando bien la escena. Se fija primero en el bulto obvio que hay a mi lado en el colchón, después en que sigo en pelotas y por último en el montón de ropa que hay en el suelo. Sonríe y se apoya en el dosel de mi cama con los brazos cruzados—. Vaya, vaya, Adrian, ¿tenías visita? ¿Y la corbata?

Es nuestro código: cuando tenemos compañía, dejamos la corbata atada en el pomo exterior de la puerta para que el resto no pase e interrumpa.

—Digamos que ha sido inesperado.

—Ya veo. Y… de Slytherin —adivina, fijándose en el uniforme de ella—. ¿Quién es?

Le echo un ojo al bulto, contengo la risa y respondo:

—Una niña.

—¿Cuál?

—No tengo ni idea de cómo se llama. —El bulto gruñe.

—¡Oh, vamos, tío!

Me encojo de hombros.

—Hazme un favor y deja una de mis corbatas enganchada cuando salgas.

Suspira con mucho teatro pero hace lo que le digo. Cuando se escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, me meto debajo de las mantas y miro a la niña. Tiene cara de circunstancias y está hecha una bola.

—Te he visto desnuda hace un rato y no me ha dado tiempo a olvidarlo, no tiene sentido que te escondas —me burlo de su postura.

—Déjame en paz. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabe quién soy?

—¿Terence? No, no tiene ni idea. —Me acerco un poco más a ella y le acaricio con un dedo la pierna. Sonrío cuando se le eriza la piel—. Oye, ¿quién es el que no quieres que se entere? ¿Malfoy o Zabini?

Se incorpora, quitándose las sábanas de encima de golpe. Tiene el pelo revuelto y el ceño todavía más fruncido.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Claro que me importa, eres mi chica ahora —le contesto muy serio.

La cara que pone ella es para descojonarse. Susto, agobio y algo que se parece al remordimiento.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

Suelto la carcajada y ella vuelve a darme un tortazo, esta vez en el pecho.

—Obviamente. Solo es curiosidad. Me lo debes, niña.

—¿Perdona?

Arqueo una ceja.

—Viniendo aquí con todas esas demandas… _«Quiero acostarme contigo, Adrian», «no se lo digas a nadie, Adrian», «bésame de una vez, Adrian»_ … Merezco al menos una explicación, ¿no?

—¡Yo no he puesto esa voz! ¡Ni te he llamado Adrian! —Después de la indignación, algo de duda. Del remordimiento extraño ese. Me mira mucho, buscando a saber qué—. Oye… ¿te sientes usado?

Me tiro de espaldas a la cama, riéndome como un loco. Ella se pone roja, se enfurruña y me río aún más. No puedo parar hasta que me duele la tripa.

—¡Basta ya! —exige—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—Me siento muy lejos de estar mal, niña.

Parece aliviada. Vuelve a tumbarse de espaldas, tapándose con la sábana.

—Gracias por lo de antes.

Sonrío un poco, previendo otro tortazo.

—¿Por lo de Terence o por el orgasmo?

Ahí está. Pica que te cagas. Esta niña puede ser minúscula, pero da unas hostias tremendas.

—La verdad es que… —dice después, ya sin sonrojarse—. Por las dos cosas. —Me mira de reojo—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Lo de Terence porque me habías dicho que no querías que se enterara nadie. —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Y lo otro?

Arqueo las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando por qué he hecho que te corrieras? —Asiente, sin tortazos. Joder—. ¿No es obvio?

—Lo cierto es que no. —Entrecierra los ojos, evaluándome—. No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas.

—¿Qué coño…? —Me echo el pelo para atrás con una mano, alucinado, y miro al techo. ¿De dónde ha salido esta tía? Como veo que sigue esperando una respuesta, explico—: No puedo correrme si me follo a una especie de mueble.

—¿Cómo? —Parece indignada otra vez.

—Si la tía no está pasándoselo bien, no me empalmo. Obviamente.

Se gira hacia mí, sonriendo un poco.

—No es tan obvio. Cuando… cuando yo estuve con otro…

—Malfoy —dejo claro.

—Sí, vale. Cuando estuve con Draco, él no hizo nada así. —Se mordisquea el labio inferior—. Era más… él, él y él, ¿sabes?

A veces las comparaciones son odiosas. Otras, simplemente ridículas.

—Yo no soy Malfoy.

Acentúa la sonrisa y se incorpora a medias, todavía con la sábana sujeta.

—Está claro que no. Pero no solo es él. Daphne me ha dicho lo mismo otras veces, y más chicas.

—¿Por eso has venido a mi habitación y no a la de Malfoy?

—En parte, pero no únicamente. No quería que él estuviera también ahí.

—¿En tu coño?

¡PLAS!

—En ese recuerdo. Mañana, cuando piense en cuando me acosté con alguien por primera vez, solo estaré yo.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca.

Se ríe. Tiene una risa aguda. Se queda un rato abrazada a las rodillas, mirando al techo con una sonrisa. Luego suspira y va rescatando con el pie la ropa que hay al lado de la cama, cuidándose mucho de seguir tapada.

La miro con mofa: no consigue llegar a las bragas. Me incorporo y se las paso mientras busco lo mío.

—Gracias.

Cuando se mete debajo de las sábanas para vestirse, me vuelve a entrar la risa.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la gente desnuda, niña?

—Con la gente ninguno —dice con voz ahogada el bulto de mi cama.

—¿Y contigo?

Un silencio. Casi la oigo pensar.

—A veces no me gusto bien —dice al fin.

Alzo ambas cejas, incrédulo. Me acerco a ella, le quito la manta y me la encuentro enredada en la camisa, con el culo medio fuera de las bragas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! —grita.

—Quitarte la vergüenza.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Devuélveme la sábana!

—No. Es muy egoísta por tu parte esconderte, ¿sabes?

—¡Tú también estás vestido!

—Solo tengo los calzoncillos, pero me los quito en un segundo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡PUCEY!

Suelto una carcajada cuando se empieza a vestir a toda prisa, esforzándose mucho por no mirarme ni a mí ni a los calzoncillos que ahora tengo por los tobillos.

Me hacen mucha gracia las chicas tímidas. Es algo que me puede. Verles las ganas, notarlas casi, y todo ese esfuerzo que hacen las cabronas para ocultarlas.

Pero con esta niña no lo tengo tan claro. A veces parece tímida, como cuando se tapa o grita cuando le digo algo, y sin embargo ha sido ella la que ha venido a mi habitación de sopetón para decirme que quiere follar conmigo y después, para colmo, me ha preguntado preocupada si me he sentido usado.

No tiene ningún sentido.

Con la camisa por fuera, la corbata al hombro y el pelo hecho un cisco, se dirige a la puerta del dormitorio. Me subo los calzoncillos para que deje de dolerle mirarme y sujeto la hoja antes de que pueda cerrarla por fuera.

—El tercer o cuarto fin de semana de febrero Slytherin juega contra Ravenclaw —comento.

Abre mucho los ojos y boquea una vez antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Que te lo pases muy bien, entonces.

—¿Para qué crees que te lo comento si no? —me burlo. Después me muerdo el labio y reacciona tal cual preveo: mirándome la boca.

Cierra los ojos y suspira hondo, como si quisiera concentrarse.

—Mira, Pucey…

—Adrian.

—Pucey. —Clava los ojos en el marco superior de la puerta—. Ha estado muy bien y todo eso. Te agradezco… eh… el esfuerzo y… Pues eso, que muy bien. Pero no va a volver a pasar. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

Sonrío. Me mira.

—Nunca —repite.

Sonrío todavía más.

La observo irse al trote por la escalera y cierro la puerta.

Qué tía más rara.

* * *

 **20 de enero de 1996**

—Tío, me estoy pensando seriamente dejar que Kevin me haga un tatuaje. ¿Has visto los de Trihart?

—¿Vaisey?

Terence asiente.

—Exacto. Se le da bien al cabrón.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a tatuarte y dónde?

Mi amigo se rasca la mandíbula, fingiendo que piensa. Cuando pasamos al lado de unas chicas de segundo o de tercero que nos miran con cara de embelese, suelta:

—Una polla en la frente. Con dos cojones enormes.

Suelto una carcajada, más por la reacción de las crías que por la idea, que tampoco está nada mal.

—No hay huevos.

—Que sí, dos enormes. Uno alrededor de cada ojo.

—Espérame un momento —le pido cuando la veo salir del aula de Transformaciones.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No tardo.

Lo dejo plantado y me escurro entre la marabunta de estudiantes, cuidándome de que la niña no me vea seguirla. Voy con ella hasta el baño, me cuelo por el hueco de la puerta antes de que se cierre y la observo dejando la mochila en el suelo y mirándose al espejo con cara rara.

Me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo en la pared.

Parkinson saca un pintalabios del bolsillo de la túnica, lo abre y lo mira mucho. No sé qué espera que suceda pero parece enfadada. Quizá frustrada.

—Así que querías follarme para decírselo a Davis.

Da un respingo, soltando el pintalabios, y me mira con susto.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, cerdo?!

—Me gusta ver a las chicas mear.

—¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?!

—El sexo —respondo, muy serio—, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Va a caer, lo sé.

Se cruza de brazos, cabreada.

—¿Cómo, si puede saberse?

¿Ves?

—Follando mucho.

—¡Eres insoportable!

Recoge el pintalabios del suelo, lo mete en la mochila y se la carga al hombro, dispuesta a irse.

Me muevo hacia la puerta, cortándole el paso.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien qué. —Está a la defensiva. Nerviosa.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Davis si en teoría no querías que se enterara nadie?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Arqueo ambas cejas, incrédulo. La veo cargar el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, agarrar el asa de la mochila con las manos apretadas. Otra vez esa expresión extraña de culpabilidad.

—Podemos estar aquí toda la tarde, niña.

—Quería que se sintiera mal —me dice al fin, sin mirarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le gustas —me observa de reojo, evaluando mi reacción. Yo apenas cambio el gesto—. Porque quería hacerle daño.

Arqueo ambas cejas porque esto sí que me pilla por sorpresa.

—¿Viniste a mi habitación a follar para joder a Tracey Davis? —le pregunto, perplejo.

—No solo por eso.

—Y porque no querías follar con Malfoy.

—Exacto. Ni con Blaise.

—¿Y por qué la querías joder?

Casi puedo escuchar el puto _«no es de tu incumbencia»_ dándole vueltas en la lengua. Pero, al final, se sincera:

—Porque ella me hizo sentir mal a mí.

—Cuéntamelo.

Me mira mucho, tratando de averiguar algo.

—No eres lo que se dice una persona confiable, Pucey.

Tuerzo las comisuras hacia abajo, fingiendo pena.

—Y me lo dice la niña que me ha usado para joder a otra niña. —Niego con la cabeza, murmurando « _mal, mal, mal»_ —. Te recuerdo que yo he mantenido mi promesa.

Mira hacia todos lados, inquieta.

—Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar, ¿sabes?

No le digo que a nadie le interesan las peleas de una cría porque sé que no es verdad: Slytherin está lleno de cotillas y Terence, que debe de seguir esperándome fuera, es de los peores. La cojo de un brazo y la guío hacia uno de los cubículos del baño. Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros, apoyándome en ella, y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que empiece a soltar prenda.

Baja la tapa del váter con el pie, la limpia con un poco de papel higiénico y se sienta.

—Hace dos años, escuché a escondidas a Tracey hablando con Millicent. —Se detiene y hago un gesto para que continúe. No sé si es que no encuentra las palabras o es que de verdad le jode estar contándole esto a alguien. Chasquea la lengua, fastidiada—. Tracey dijo que yo era patética, yendo siempre detrás de Draco y todo eso.

—¿Y?

No me parece gran cosa.

—También dijo que él no me tocaría ni con un palo porque ni siquiera parecía una mujer —dice de carrerilla, furiosa conmigo por obligarla a hablar—. ¿Contento?

Me rasco la cara, pensativo. Me recuerda un poco a cuando me lié con la novia de Marcus después de que me sacara del equipo por el jodido Malfoy. Nunca se enteró, por suerte para mí y mi integridad física —el cabrón es enorme—, pero yo me sentí de puta madre después.

Me sorprende que esta niña haya hecho algo parecido con lo remilgada que parece. La creía más pava, siempre detrás de otro crío tratando de llamar su atención, saliendo después con Zabini en busca de un poco del caso que no le habían hecho antes.

Pero aquí está, llena de furia y rencor.

—Así que te has sacrificado por joder a Davis —comento y hago un gesto de cabeza en señal de apreciación. Nada mal.

Ella me mira a los ojos como si fuera imbécil.

—No me he sacrificado. Acostarse con alguien no es la gran cosa, pensé que tú lo entenderías. —Esbozo una sonrisa. Claro que lo entiendo—. Me acosté contigo porque quería y, de paso, me vengué.

Dejo de apoyarme contra la puerta y me agacho hacia ella, quedándome a la altura de su cara.

—Así que fui yo por Davis. Y porque no era ni Malfoy ni Zabini —añado, sin dejar de sonreír.

Evita mis ojos. Hay más, lo sé.

—Sí.

—Y también porque…

—¡Por Merlín, qué insoportable eres! —Vuelve a mirarme y finalmente suelta—. ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Con las mismas se pone en pie, se carga al hombro la mochila, y me empuja para salir.

Me asomo a la puerta antes de que se vaya.

—¡Recuerda, el 25 de febrero!

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —grita, girándose apenas.

—Del partido de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—¡Cállate!

Y se va.

* * *

 **25 de febrero de 1996**

—¿Te ha dolido esta vez? —pregunto.

Se tapa con las sábanas y me mira. Tiene la respiración entrecortada, el pelo pegado a las mejillas por el sudor y los ojos brillantes.

—No. Aunque tampoco me ha gustado tanto como lo de antes.

Sonrío y me recuesto encima de un brazo, mirando al techo.

—Lo hará.

—No quería venir —me dice al cabo del rato.

—Seguro que no —me burlo.

—¡Pues no!

—Pero estás aquí.

Veo de reojo que se encoge de hombros.

—Oye, Pucey… —duda.

—Adrian.

—Pucey. Eh… ¿has tenido novia alguna vez?

Me giro hacia ella, sorprendido por la salida.

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo, niña?

Se le indignan todos los músculos de la cara y me echo a reír.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad, supongo.

Me incorporo para apoyarme contra el cabecero y me enciendo un porro.

—No, no lo he hecho.

Ella se incorpora también, agarrando la sábana a la altura de sus tetas. Las miro con intención y se la sube un poco más.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo digo si sueltas la sábana.

Me da un guantazo en la pierna al grito de _«¡cerdo!»_ y me descojono.

—Ya te las he visto, niña. Dos veces.

—Más que suficientes.

—Sin tetas no hay confesión.

Gruñe, pero aparta la manta y sonrío. No esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te vean desnuda? —le pregunto de vuelta.

—Tú primero, teníamos un trato.

Doy otra calada y dejo el porro en el cenicero.

—Nunca he tenido ganas de estar con nadie de forma… exclusiva.

—¿Por qué?

Parece sorprendida.

—Porque no lo entiendo. —Me incita a seguir con la mirada y la puta hierba que me estoy fumando me suelta la lengua—. Atarse a alguien solo para tener sexo asegurado o una persona obligada a escuchar tu mierda es la salida fácil. Lo difícil es fingir que no te interesa nadie más. Es un esfuerzo innecesario. Además de la hostia de aburrido.

Gira un poco la cabeza, como un perro que no entiende qué coño le estás diciendo.

—No sales con alguien por eso, no seas ridículo —suelta, dejando de parecer un perro—. Sales con alguien porque quieres estar con esa persona en concreto, aunque obviamente otras te parezcan atractivas. No es un seguro ni tampoco un sacrificio, es una decisión.

—Y me lo dices tú después de follar conmigo dos veces teniendo novio.

—Blaise no es mi novio. —Arqueo ambas cejas—. Solo fingimos que estamos juntos. —Debe de notar que pienso que es ridículo, porque se explica—: Cuando Draco hizo lo de la sala común, lo de contarle a todos… Ya sabes. Bueno, Blaise me propuso salir con él de mentira, para fastidiarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera te enrollas con él? —Niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y él sabe que tú y yo…?

—No, no lo sabe. Pero cada uno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. No quiero que se entere nadie para que no se burlen de él, ¿sabes? Entre otras cosas, en realidad. Pero la cuestión es que se ha estado portando muy bien. Y tampoco tengo por qué contárselo a él porque no es asunto suyo.

—Menudo pringado.

—¡No digas eso! —Se enfada—. Es un buen amigo. Hace todo esto para demostrarle a Draco que avergonzarse de mí fue una estupidez.

—No, niña. Hace todo esto porque le gustas.

Cuando me mira, sé que lo sabe. O que como mínimo lo intuye.

—La cuestión es que, a pesar de todo, tengo más experiencia que tú. Además —añade—, tampoco es como si no pudieras estar con más personas. Si a tu pareja le parece bien, no veo el problema.

—Oh, ¿y a ti te parecería bien, niña? —susurro, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Porque follo con más gente además de contigo.

—Lo suponía, Pucey. Pero tú y yo no estamos saliendo. De todos modos, da igual. Solo era curiosidad.

Sonrío un poco.

—¿Pensaste que quizá hubiera una historia trágica detrás de mi comportamiento? ¿Una chica que nunca me quiso o que me engañó? ¿Familia monoparental? ¿Miedo al rechazo o alguna gilipollez así?

Ella también sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no sé, lo cual es ridículo.

—No, Pucey.

—Adrian.

—Pucey. Solo quería saber tu opinión.

Dicho eso, se levanta completamente desnuda y se pone a recoger su ropa. Veo que está incómoda y también que se esfuerza.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte —le digo, fumando de nuevo.

—Sabes que sé que solo dices eso porque es lo que se supone que tienes que decir, ¿no?

Se pone las bragas y coloca los brazos en jarras.

—Sabes que si no le resultas atractiva a un tío no se pone cachondo, ¿no?

—Eso no es…

—¿A cuántos tíos has puesto cachondos? —la corto.

Después de pensárselo, dice:

—A tres. A lo mejor cuatro, no estoy segura.

—¿Y todos estaban ciegos?

—Obviamente no, no seas imbécil.

—Entonces —retomo—, ¿por qué no te gusta que te vean desnuda? Teníamos un trato: yo suelto prenda, tú también—le recuerdo antes de que me salte que _«no es de mi incumbencia»_.

—Porque no… —Se señala con las manos, como si fuera obvio—. ¡No tengo tetas! ¡Ni cintura, ni cadera! ¡Soy como un niño!

Me empiezo a reír y dejo el porro en el cenicero de nuevo, no vaya a incendiarse la cama.

—No eres como un niño, niñ… Parkinson.

Intenta no sonreír cuando la llamo por el apellido.

—Pero no soy como otras chicas.

Qué gilipollez.

—¿Y? ¿A ti solo te pone un tipo de tío?

Se calla, probablemente pensando en esos tres o cuatro tíos a los que ha puesto cachondos y que supongo que a ella también le pondrían. A dos los tengo claros, Malfoy y yo. El tercero supongo que será Zabini. El cuarto ni idea.

—¿Quién es el cuarto? —Me mira sin entender por dónde voy—. Dijiste que habías puesto cachondos a tres o cuatro tíos. Malfoy, Zabini, yo y…

—En realidad el que no tengo claro es Blaise.

—¿Entonces el otro es…?

—Theodore.

Suelto una carcajada. El puto raro de Nott.

—Tienes que contarme eso. Con detalles.

Se ríe un poco y se sienta a mi lado en la cama. No hay un _«no es de tu incumbencia»_ esta vez.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando Draco celebró su cumpleaños en el Callejón Knockturn? —Asiento. Claro que me acuerdo. Al menos del principio, al final estaba tan drogado que me desperté en un reservado lleno de tías medio en pelotas sin tener ni puta idea de cómo habían acabado así—. Pues… La cosa es que empezamos a insultarnos, ¿sabes? Yo había visto a Draco bailando con dos chicas y él a Daphne haciendo… pues a saber, ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Y se puso cachondo cuando lo insultaste? Le pega.

—No, no. ¡Después me besó! —Parpadeo, sorprendido. La excentricidad de ese niño me supera—. Creo que estaba drogado —aclara. Como si me hubiera sorprendido porque alguien quisiera besarla y no porque a un tío se le ocurriera hacerlo después de que lo insultaran—. Nos enrollamos y estuvimos a punto de follar, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no lo hicisteis?

Coge la almohada y la abraza. Parece tranquila, feliz incluso.

—Me dijo que no podía hacerme eso, ¿te lo puedes creer? —No. No puedo—. No me refiero a acostarse conmigo en sí, sino… Creo que hablaba de dejarme ese recuerdo. Acostarme con él por primera vez y precisamente por lo que le había visto hacer a Draco. Después de haberme dicho él mismo esas cosas horribles.

—Conmigo has follado por lo que dijo Davis.

—No, no, no. Bueno, sí, pero no es tan sencillo. —Toma aire, preparándose para algo—. Contigo lo decidí. Lo de Tracey importa, pero es secundario. Vine yo. —Ve que no lo entiendo y se explica—: Quería saber por qué las chicas con las que estás parecen tan… ¿contentas? Algo así, supongo.

Sonrío y me da un golpe con la almohada.

—No tendría que habértelo dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora te lo tendrás aún más creído.

Paro el segundo golpe que intenta darme sujetándola de la muñeca.

—No es malo tener confianza en uno mismo mismo.

Se muerde el labio inferior, dándole vueltas a la idea.

—Supongo que no.

Tiro de ella hacia mí para colocarla sobre mis piernas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Se ha puesto roja, pero no parece molesta—. Acabamos de… —Mira hacia abajo y se fija en la parte de la sábana que me tapa la polla—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes estar otra vez…?

—Tengo diecisiete años, Parkinson. —Le beso el cuello y murmuro—. ¿Sabes lo que dicen? Que a la tercera va la vencida.

Se ríe, pasándome los brazos sobre los hombros.

—Espero que eso sea una promesa.

* * *

 **3 de marzo de 1996**

—Nunca había follado en el baño de los prefectos —le digo.

Mete la cabeza debajo del agua y vuelve a sacarla, echándose el pelo para atrás.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Gemma, la prefecta anterior de Slytherin, no me podía ni ver.

Me mira de arriba a abajo, sonriente.

—Seguro que verte podría, otra cosa es que te soportara.

Me río por la salida.

—No, en serio. Creo que tenía demasiada polla para su gusto. O polla, a secas. —Abre los ojos sorprendida—. Terence me dijo que la vio un día magreándose con otra tía de Hufflepuff.

—Una chica no tiene que ser lesbiana para que no le gustes, Pucey.

—Adrian.

Me salpica.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ser lesbiana. O asexual.

—Eres un creído.

Ya no frunce el ceño casi nunca. Bueno, hace media hora lo tenía enredado de la hostia, pero porque me estaba contando lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Me sorprendió un huevo lo de la mamada de Nott a Zabini, la verdad. No por el segundo, sino por el primero. Que Zabini se follara a Greengrass —o al revés— ya no me sorprendió tanto, aunque me costó un poco entender el enfado de Parkinson dado que me había explicado antes que su relación era una farsa. _«No es porque se haya acostado con una chica o haya hecho eso con Theodore, es por quiénes son ellos»_ , me dijo, _«Daphne es la persona con la que me he comparado toda la vida, la primera que le gustó a Draco, ¿sabes? Lo de Theodore no me importa mucho, pero lo de ella siento que está muy mal. No tanto por celos, aunque un poco también, sino… ¿No había más gente? ¿Tenían que ser mis mejores amigos?»_. Continué sin seguir del todo el hilo del tema, pero no le di mayor importancia.

—Draco es un gilipollas —dice antes de bajar la cabeza en el agua y hacer burbujas con la nariz.

—Un descubrimiento que te ha tenido que asombrar tanto…

—La verdad es que no —confiesa cuando vuelve a sacar la cabeza. Nada en la bañera hasta colocarse a mi lado, sentándose en la escalera.

—¿Vas a salir con él? —le pregunto, atento a su reacción.

Niega con determinación.

—No. —No espera a que le pregunte el motivo—: Que se haya dado cuenta ahora de algo que era condenadamente obvio no lo redime, ¿sabes? Se ha portado como un gilipollas.

—Pero a ti te gusta.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Otra vez mirándome como si se me escapara algo—. No pienso estar con alguien que no me hace sentir bien. No voy a volver a toda esa inseguridad, a darle vueltas a si le gustaré más que otras o simplemente se ha conformado, a si estará avergonzado cuando nos vean, a si estoy ahí porque necesita que le digan lo bien que hace cualquier tontería que haga. No soy un complemento.

—Tampoco eres como creía —le suelto sin pensarlo mucho.

—Ya. Ni tú.

* * *

 **15 de marzo de 1996**

—Voy a hacerlo fatal.

Está arrodillada delante de mí, agarrando la goma de mis calzoncillos. Duda, sin saber si bajarlos o dejarlos en su sitio y salir corriendo.

—No es algo que se haga bien o mal. Se hace y punto.

Me apoyo contra la pared del baño y ella se decide.

—Mentirosa —le suelto a los pocos segundos, mirándola de reojo.

Creo que sonríe.

* * *

 **1 de abril de 1996**

La música truena en la sala común y la fiesta alcanza su mejor punto. Ese momento en el que todos están borrachos, drogados o, como en mi caso, ambas cosas. El momento en el que empiezan a hacerse las cosas de las que se supone que te tienes que arrepentir al día siguiente.

Tengo a una tía encima restregándose contra mi polla y besándome como si el puto mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Su nombre empieza por _«A»_. Creo.

Le meto la mano por debajo del vestido: si a ella no le importa que estemos en un sofá delante de todo el mundo, a mí menos.

Notó unos golpecitos en el hombro y espero que no sea otra vez Terence y su puta manía de que hagamos un trío con alguien. No pienso follar y verle la cara, aunque sea de refilón.

Dejo de morrear a la pelirroja y ambos miramos a la persona que tenemos sentada al lado del sofá, la que me ha llamado.

—Hola —saluda como si tal cosa.

Lleva un vestido muy corto, sin tirantes y, por lo que puedo apreciar, también sin sujetador. Es negro, como su pelo. Como esos ojos de pena fingida que está poniendo.

—Lamento mucho interrumpiros —miente, la cabrona. Está poniendo cara rara, como de niña tonta. Me doy cuenta que lo hace para no resultarle una amenaza a la pelirroja y sonrío—. Necesito tu ayuda, Pucey.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Con qué?

—Con una redacción de Pociones.

—¿Ahora mismo?

Me estoy divirtiendo y creo que ella también.

—Ahora mismo. Es para mañana.

Me encojo de hombros y miro a la otra chica, que parece tan borracha que apenas se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Lo siento, A…

—Rachel —me interrumpe Parkinson.

—Eso. Lo siento, Rachel. Esta niña necesita mi ayuda.

La tía cuyo nombre definitivamente no empieza por _«A»_ se encoge de hombros, se levanta y se va hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Me duele un poco causar tan poco impacto en su vida, así que me bebo de un trago lo que queda de un vaso que no es mío y me incorporo. Parkinson comienza a andar hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos sin fijarse en si la sigo o no.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y nos fijamos en que no hay corbatas en el pomo, sonrío de medio lado y le digo:

—Espero que esto no signifique que te gusto, Parkinson.

—No digas tonterías, Pucey. Además, has sido tú el que ha dejado a esa chica tirada.

—Estaba preocupado por tu redacción de Pociones.

—Claro que sí. Espero que eso no signifique que te gusto.

—Ahora eres tú la que dice tonterías.

La engancho de las piernas para auparla y entro con ella de espaldas en el dormitorio.

Cierra la puerta de una patada antes de besarme.

* * *

 **19 de mayo de 1996**

—¿Es que tú nunca estudias? —me pregunta—. Este año tienes los ÉXTASIS, ¿sabes?

La miro sorprendido, poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

—¡¿En serio?!

Me da un tortazo en el pecho sin fuerza y se empieza a reír.

—Quizá quieras suspender para pasar otro año aquí —me vacila.

Miro a nuestro alrededor. He ido a buscarla a la biblioteca, donde me dijo hace un rato que iba a estar.

—En realidad he venido a por un libro. Por todo eso de los ÉXTASIS.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, está en esa sección —señalo con la cabeza—. Esa del fondo, la que está muy oscura. Por la que no pasa Pince.

—Claro… —Enrolla el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo, guarda la pluma y aparta la silla para levantarse—. Supongo que necesitas ayuda para buscarlo.

—Supones bien. Necesito que me leas los títulos de los libros más altos.

Un golpe en el hombro y una risa por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

 **5 de junio de 1996**

Cuando Parkinson abre la puerta de mi habitación y ve a Terence abrazado a mí y llorando, se queda estática. Ha hecho tan poco ruido que mi amigo no se da cuenta de que ha entrado.

Niego con la cabeza y ella asiente, cerrando con cuidado cuando se vuelve a ir.

—Lo siento —le digo a mi mejor amigo, conteniendo mis propias ganas de echarme a llorar también—. De verdad que lo siento.

La carta que ha recibido hace una hora está en el suelo, hecha un bola. Parte de la tinta está corrida por las lágrimas, pero aún se puede distinguir que sus tíos están muertos.

Que los han matado.

* * *

 **8 de agosto de 1996**

Nada más abrirle la puerta de mi casa, sé que es la última vez que vamos a follar. Está escrito en toda ella. En los labios que mordisquea sin parar, en las manos que se retuerce, en los ojos que de lo expresivos que son no me sorprendería que empezaran a hablar por su cuenta.

No ha venido a verme ni una vez en todo el verano, a pesar de haberme pedido la dirección en el tren de vuelta a casa, hace un mes y pico.

No le pido explicaciones porque no las necesito y porque sé que si quiere decirme algo, lo hará.

La dejo entrar y me fijo en cómo mira hacia todas partes, curiosa. Mi casa es pequeña, vieja y está hecha una puta pena. Vivimos solos mi padre y yo desde que mi madre se fue. Se fue porque murió, no porque nos abandonara, aunque al principio pensaba que era más o menos lo mismo. Mi padre y yo nos apañamos, aunque no lo parezca por el desorden. Es un buen tío, tanto que a pesar de que no nos sobran los galeones no puso ninguna pega en que Terence se quedara con nosotros. Ha sugerido hasta adoptarlo, lo cual creo que a mi amigo le hace ilusión.

Terence está jodido, más de lo que creí que podría estarlo alguien, pero sigue adelante. Se ríe menos y fuma más, pero ya no se niega cuando mi padre le dice que tiene que volver a Hogwarts para aprobar todos esos exámenes que obviamente suspendió. No se presentó a más de la mitad, pero tampoco lo culpo. Yo me habría ido directamente del castillo de haber estado en su situación.

—Así que lo de la familia monoparental era cierto… —comenta cuando la guío hasta mi habitación.

—Nunca he dicho que no lo fuera. —Le hago una reverencia después de abrirle la puerta—. Solo dije que no era una excusa para mi comportamiento.

Se fija en el colchón que hay al otro lado de la habitación, lleno de ropa arrugada y revistas abiertas.

—Eso es de…

—Terence, sí.

Me mira y parece que me lee. Han pasado un montón de meses y se me sigue escapando cómo coño lo hace.

—Es bueno que te tenga, ¿sabes? —dice, sentándose en mi cama y balanceando los pies—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ha salido con Kevin y Lazarus.

Me siento a su lado y me tiro de espaldas, con los pies aún apoyados en el suelo.

—¿Has venido a terminar esto?

Se ríe y se tumba a mi lado.

—Pensé que no había nada que terminar.

— _Touché_. —Sonrío—. Aunque ha sido una nada recurrente.

—Y divertida.

—Secreta.

—Ilustrativa.

Giro la cara hacia ella. Hace lo mismo.

—¿Por todo lo que te he enseñado sobre el sexo? De nada.

Espero un tortazo que nunca llega. En lugar de eso me toca el lunar que tengo en el labio.

—Por todo lo que me has enseñado sobre mí —corrige—. He perdido la vergüenza y he puesto en su lugar un montón de confianza en mí misma.

—No es malo tener confianza en uno mismo —repito, como ya le dije hace meses.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces ¿te vas porque ya no me necesitas? —me burlo—. Ahora sí que me siento usado.

Ya no se preocupa, ya sabe que miento.

—Me voy porque estoy enamorada.

Me río sin voz, moviendo los hombros.

—Llevas enamorada desde que naciste, Parkinson.

—Sí, bueno. Pero las cosas están cambiando, o eso parece. Y me necesita —me observa, seria de repente—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Que te necesite? Sí, no es nada nuevo. Que no folles con otra persona porque estás enamorada de alguien, no. —Me sonríe, otra vez como si no entendiera nada—. Parkinson, no me jodas tú también, no me sueltes lo mismo que Lazarus o te juro que te comeré el coño mal a propósito.

Suelta una carcajada muy escandalosa.

—No pienso decirte que ya te enamorarás, Pucey…

—Adrian.

—… No tienes por qué hacerlo —sigue, sin hacer caso a mi inciso—. Estás bien como eres. De hecho, y espero que no se te suba a la cabeza, creo que has entendido algo que a los demás se nos escapa.

—¿Que el sexo sin compromiso es mejor que el que puedas tener con una única puta pareja? —me jacto.

—Que es más importante encontrarse a uno mismo que a alguien más —suelta como si tal cosa, como si no tuviera quince o dieciséis años—. Que somos un todo, no una mitad que necesita completarse.

—Te has puesto demasiado profunda para lo sobrio que estoy.

—Eres un buen chico, aunque seas un imbécil.

—Y un creído —le recuerdo.

—Y un creído.

Se pone en pie y se empieza a desnudar sin dejar de mirarme. Sin prisa, sin la vergüenza. Solo está ella, igual de pequeña que al principio pero mucho más grande.

Sigo sin creer que Lazarus tenga razón. Tengo dieciocho años y no me he enamorado de nadie. Ni de mí, como dice a veces Terence, ni de Parkinson, como seguro que ella sabe. Me gusta esta chica, no lo voy a negar, y me jode que esto se acabe aquí. Que no la vea morderse más el labio cuando piensa en qué va a decir a continuación, que no le haga gestos con la mano para que baje el volumen de su risa para evitar que todo el castillo se entere que está conmigo en la habitación. Los tortazos que pican menos que antes, los _«no es de tu incumbencia»_ que se le olvidaron. Los _«Pucey»_.

Pero no voy a llorar, ni siquiera voy a lamentarlo. Es y será en pasado dentro de un rato.

Se pone encima de mí, _«para parar si me duele»_ , dice con burla. Y me besa mucho, con los labios cortados y los ojos abiertos.

Durante un segundo, pienso en que acabará haciendo lo mismo con Draco Malfoy cuando ese niño deje de ser un gilipollas. No me molesta. Porque no soy ese tipo de tío. Y quizá un poco también porque… bah. Qué más da.

Cuando la acompaño hasta la puerta de casa, una hora después, se queda parada mirándome un buen rato con una sonrisa bailándole en la boca. Me da un abrazo que no me espero y al separarse me dice:

—Adiós, Adrian.

* * *

 **Después**

En lo alto de la colina se ven las llamas. Puede olerse el humo desde el puto Hogsmeade. Miro a mi derecha y veo a Terence con los ojos clavados en Hogwarts y los puños apretados pegados a los costados.

—¿Estás seguro? —le digo.

Asiente con la cabeza y echa a andar.

Hay gente a nuestro alrededor que corre. Hacia la batalla y para huir de ella. Nosotros caminamos porque no hay prisa.

A medio camino, en la colina, la distingo trotando cuesta abajo de la mano de un chico demasiado moreno para ser Malfoy.

Nos ve y viene hacia nosotros. Deja a Zabini apartado y se coloca frente a mí, sin resuello. Tiene la cara roja y el sudor le pega el flequillo a la frente. Pasa los ojos muy deprisa de Terence a mí y lo entiende de golpe. Se lanza a mis brazos y casi me hace perder el equilibro. Le devuelvo el abrazo, observando la cara de sorpresa que se le pone a Terence y la de cabreo de Zabini. Se está despidiendo. No sé si porque ella va a desaparecer o porque cree que me van a matar en un rato.

—¡Vaisey! —dice cuando se aparta, todavía con la respiración entrecortada—. ¡Trihart Vaisey! ¡Tenéis que…! ¡Lo he visto volver al castillo y…!

—Vale —la corto. Malditos sean Vaisey y sus putos tatuajes.

Vuelve a mirarnos alternativamente.

—Tened cuidado.

Hace ademán de irse y la sujeto por la muñeca.

—Eh, Pansy.

Se gira de golpe.

—Creo que necesito un beso antes de ir a la guerra. Ya sabes, por si me muero.

Me parece que sonríe apenas, pero no me da tiempo a asegurarlo porque se lanza hacia mí. No sé qué cara estarán poniendo ahora Terence o Zabini.

Tengo los ojos cerrados.

Se marcha justo después con el otro chico, dejándome la boca con sabor a humo y miedo.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta mi mejor amigo.

Me río un poco y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

—Es una niña. No sé cómo se llama.

Se ríe conmigo y volvemos a andar hacia esta mierda de guerra.

Y ahora qué.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

Ya os dije que era una tontería. También os dije que este capítulo iba a ser más corto y no. Son mil y pico palabras más pero, ya me conocéis, me enredo a la mínima oportunidad.

Me ha gustado escribir esto, aunque no sea particularmente trascendente. La no-relación que tuvo Pansy durante medio año con alguien. También me ha gustado que no se enamoraran el uno del otro porque, a ver, no. No tiene que pasar para que algo haya sido guay. Para que ella haya aprendido un montón de cosas sobre sí misma que llevará a la práctica con orgullo en su sexto y séptimo curso.

Igual que Pucey, no creo que Lazarus tenga razón. Que haya que enamorarse tarde o temprano. Tampoco que el sexo vaya a ser mejor por ello. Me gusta este Pucey, que le haga gracia Pansy y que quiera con toda su alma a su mejor amigo. Lo volveréis a ver, aunque no tanto como merece.

Un abrazo, gente.


End file.
